Una semana de castigo
by linlig
Summary: Tsuna ya estaba harto de todo el papeleo que era causado por sus guardianes, en especial por dos ciertos guardianes, Reborn le dice que tiene que aprender a controlarlos, entonces se le ocurre una idea darles un castigo, pero no cualquier castigo.


Esta es mi primera historia

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece sino a Akira Amano

Espero que las disfruten

* * *

Una semana de castigo

Estaba en su oficina enterrado con papeleo-maldición por que siempre tienen que destruir todo ¿Cuándo será el día que no vengan de una misión sin quejas de daño a la propiedad o cuentas para el hospital.

-Eso lo tienes que arreglar tú, tú eres el jefe – dijo un pequeño bebe

-Reborn!, no te aparescas de la nada me has asustado- dijo el castaño mirándolo acusadoramente

-Tch todavía te falto mucho dame-tsuna- le mando una patada voladora al castaño que esquivo con facilidad

-Ya no puedes golpearme con eso- dijo triunfante el castaño. Tantos años de tor…entrenamientos de Reborn han dado sus frutos, Tsuna había aprendido a esquivar los ataques de Reborn, pero aun le seguía asustando cuando aparecida de la nada; algunas cosas simplemente nunca cambian.

-Tsuna es hora que disciplines a tus guardianes- dijo con una cara seria Reborn

-Pero como, ellos nunca escuchan- Tsuna hizo una mueca al recordar a dos ciertos guardianes

-Es tu deber como jefe- dijo Reborn ahora con una sonrisa, que no le gusto nada a Tsuna

-Pero…- el joven jefe trato de buscar alguna excusa, eso que le pedía Reborn era imposible

-Nada de peros y mas te vale que lo hagas, considera esto como un entrenamiento- el arcobaleno del sol salto por la ventana convirtiendo a Leon en una jetpack y salió volando quien sabe a donde.

-''Y ahora como hago para que me obedezcan''- pensó el joven jefe vongola –''Gokudera siempre va seguir mis ordenes, con el no hay problema igual que con Yamamoto, Onii-san es un poco extremo pero no tengo muchos problemas con el, Lambo todavía no va a misiones, quedándome los dos guardianes más peligrosos, el guardián de la nube y de la niebla, ellos van a ser difíciles de manejar; nunca escuchan a nadie´´.

-Bueno creo que hay una forma- Tsuna apretó un botón rojo – **por favor reportarse en mi oficina Hibari y Mukuro y que se ahora- **se escucho por toda la mansión

Unos minutos después la puerta de la oficina de Tsuna fue abierta

-Que quieres omnívoro estaba ocupado- dijo Hibari molesto, estaba disfrutando de una taza de te verde y relajándose, por fin había conseguido algo de paz ya que siempre la mansión estaba ruidosa, él se había encargado de mandar a dormir a la vaquita y a morder hasta la muerte a Gokudera y a Ryohei, pero gracias a Tsuna toda su paz se había ido

-Vongola espero que sea algo bueno porque estaba pasando tiempo con mi querida Chrome

-Es algo muy importante es sobre respecto a sus misiones

-Explícate herbívoro

-Es sobre todo el daño causado en las misiones, si vongola no fuera tan rico ahora estaríamos en la bancarrota por todos los pagos a hospital y reparaciones civiles.

-Tch todos esas personas simplemente están en el medio igual que los edificios- se defendió infantilmente el guardián de la nube

-Por única ves estoy de acuerdo con ave-kun

-Maldito herbívoro piña te morderé hasta la muerte

-Chicos ni se les ocurre pelear aquí- dijo Tsuna con un aura atemorizadora

Los dos guardianes miraron un poco asustados a su jefe nunca lo habían visto así, tenia los ojos anaranjados sin la necesidad de las píldoras

Por culpa de ustedes tengo una enorme pila de papeleo, así que desde ahora si cada uno de ustedes hace algún destrozo serán mis esclavos por una semana

Los dos guardianes lo miraron sorprendidos, que clase castigos es ese, pero no le vieron nada de malo, no es que el castaño les fuera a torturar. Los dos miraron al decimo vongola en su cara tenía una sonrisa diabólica; o tal vez sí.

* * *

Una semana después Hibari y Mukuro habían regresado de sus misiones, los dos habían ido a una misión juntos… si juntos , todos se sorprendieron por la decisión de Tsuna ya que todos sabían lo mal que se llevaban esos dos, es por eso que Tsuna nunca los ponía juntos para que no terminen destruyendo una ciudad entera, pero ahora de la nada Tsuna decidió mandarlos juntos obviamente Gokudera salto de inmediato, el aunque aceptaba todas las decisiones de Tsuna esta le pareció una locura, pero el castaño lo tranquilizo diciéndole que tenia sus razones, todos lo miraron extrañados pero el joven vongola no dijo nada y le dirigió una mirada extraña a Mukuro y a Hibari.

Los dos aceptaron la misión, sabían porque lo estaba haciendo Tsuna, para probarlos, para saber si cometían algún destrozo, aunque eso les tenia sin cuidado el castigo que les daría Tsuna no era tan malo, el castaño no los trataría tan mal todavía él les tenia un poco de miedo, solamente han pasado dos años desde que se convirtió en jefe todavía no sabia sido absorbido por toda esa crueldad y maldad que tenia la mafia, aun conservaba esos ojos inocentes, aunque claro la sonrisa y la mirada que les dio al decirles sobre el castigo decía lo contrario, pero siendo Mukuro y Hibari lo pasaron por alto; grave error.

* * *

Cinco días después Hibari y Mukuro regresaron de la misión, y ¿como les había ido? obviamente que excelente no habían hecho ningún destrozo, no habían mandado a nadie al hospital, dejaron todo igualito, completaron su misión y se fueron sin ningún contratiempo… se creyeron eso pues si es así error; obviamente destrozaron todo desde el avión ya estaban peleando. El destino era España, tenían que reunir información sobre una nueva familia, averiguar si seria una amenaza para vongola o un posible aliado, pero como Mukuro y Hibari se la pasaron discutiendo los descubrieron. Entraron en una pelea donde a pesar de ser muchos el guardián de la nube y el guardián de niebla ganaron fácilmente, el jefe molesto mando a mas personas para apresarlos; ambos guardianes se sorprendieron de que a pesar de ser una nueva familia eran varios. Finalmente, se vieron derrotados por número y fueron llevados ante el jefe, este al notar que eran de vongola los libero, no quería tener problemas con la familia mas poderosa de la mafia, los dos le dijeron el motivo de porque estaban ahí, el jefe les dijo que estaba interesado en hacer una alianza con vongola ya que al ser una familia nueva necesitaban protección, los dos terminaron de hacer las negociaciones, no les había ido tan mal, pero claro todo tiene su precio

-Muy bien chicos gracias a ustedes nos hemos aliado con una nueva familia que puede ser muy beneficiosa para vongola en el futuro por su gran número de miembros

-Ves vongola lo hicimos, pero obvio todo gracias a mi porque si hubiera sido por esta alondra ya tendríamos a esta familia como enemiga- dijo burlón el guardián de la niebla

-Como dices piña ahora si te matare- Hibari de inmediato saco sus tonfas y Mukuro no perdió el tiempo y apareció su tridente

-Pero…- continuo el mas bajo de los dos, ignorando la pelea que iban a comenzar, los dos guardianes lo miraron- me llego una enorme cuenta de hospital- Tsuna tenia los ojos anaranjados, ambos guardianes temieron por su vida- yo les advertí que no hicieran nada ahora cumplirán con su castigo- dijo el guardián del cielo con una sonrisa macabra que enorgullecería a Reborn, ambos guardianes se dieron cuenta que estaban en un error tal vez esta sería la peor semana de sus vidas.

* * *

Un joven castaño se estiro en su enorme cama, había dormido también, bostezo con pereza y recordó que el castigo de sus guardianes comenzaba hoy, sonrió perversamente, él desde un principio supo lo que iba a pasar , esos dos simplemente no se iban a llevar bien de la noche a la mañana estaba mas que claro que acabarían destrozando todo, sabia muy bien que no iban a tomar lo del castigo en serio; no sabían lo que les esperaba-´´que comienza la tortura´´- pensó divertido el castaño, pero en seguida su sonrisa se borro-´´ creo que me estoy pareciendo a Reborn, tanto tiempo con él se me tenia que pegar algo´´- decidió no pensar mas en el asunto y agarro una campanilla y la hizo sonar, de inmediato entraron Hibari y Mukuro, vestidos de sirvientas, los dos tenían puestos el típico uniforme de sirvienta negro, con un mandil blanco, unos volantes en el pecho, unas medias blancas y zapatos negros. Ambos guardianes tenían un tic en el ojo y varias venitas en la frente, en ese momento querían asesinar al joven jefe, Tsuna por otra parte quiso aguantar la risa pero no pudo y estallo en carcajadas lo que provoco el tic de los ojos de los guardianes y las venitas aumentara- chicos se les ve muy bien, en especial tu Mukuro con ese traje de sirvienta y el cabello largo pareces en verdad una mujer.

-Kufufufu vongola parece que quieres posea tu cuerpo ahora mismo- Mukuro no podía creer por la humillación que les estaba haciendo pasar Tsuna, sinceramente lo había subestimado, pero era de esperarse siendo después de todo el alumno del arcobaleno del sol; el más sádico de todas las personas

-Mukuro que esa forma de hablarle a tu amo, tienes que tenerme respeto – dijo con una sonrisa Tsuna – tu también Hibari y te pediría que llamaras Tsuna-sama o Tsunayoshi-sama tu eliges para ti también va eso Mukuro

-Herbívoro después de esta semana te matare- Hibari le mando una mirada de odio a Tsuna

-No creo que deberías llamarme así, con esa actitud el castigo subirá a un mes y no creo que quieran andar con ese uniforme por un mes – dijo con una sonrisa triunfante

Los dos guardianes no dijeron nada, definitivamente no querían vestirse así por un mes todavía recordaban todas las miradas que recibieron de las sirvientas y otras personas que trabajaban ahí Hibari los hubiera mordido hasta la muerte, pero Tsuna le quito sus tonfas y le dijo que tenia prohibido pelear por toda esta semana e igual Mukuro estaba prohibido de usar ilusiones y Tsuna también le quito su tridente, iba a ser una semana larga

-Bueno chicos traigan mi desayuno, cualquiera de los dos , mientras que otro me prepara la bañera- los dos chicos se miraron a esta hora es probable que los demás estén despiertos y si salían se los encontrarían así que lo mejor era quedarse adentro del cuarto, los dos se pararon frente a frente, estiraron la mano y…- piedra, papel o tijera- gritaron los dos, al castaño se les resbalo una gotita por la infantil solución- maldita piña deja sacar lo mismo que yo- hablo Hibari furioso-Kufufufu no será al contrario ave-kun será mejor que dejes de copiarme- los dos se miraron decididos – piedra, papel o tijera-una piedra otra tijera- gane ahora será mejor te vayas a-ve-kun-dijo el ilusionista con una sonrisa victoriosa, Hibari lo quería asesinar ahí mismo, pero sabia que no podía- ahora vuelvo – se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Entonces Mukuro prepárame la bañera- dijo Tsuna mirando a Mukuro

- Lo que usted ordene Tsunayoshi-sama- Mukuro hizo una reverencia cosa que sorprendió Al otro chico

-Mukuro que fue eso

-No me dijiste que te tenia que tener respeto- sonrió pervertida mente- después que lo prepare podemos bañarnos juntos- dijo en tono seductor

-Mukuro estas buscando empeorar tu castigo si sigues así le puedo agregar una cola y unas orejas de gato al disfraz de sirvienta- tsuna tenia un aura malvada que presagiaba dolor y sufrimiento a Mukuro si seguía así

-Este… por eso digo que ahora te preparo el baño- Mukuro salió corriendo al baño

* * *

Hibari salió del cuarto, estaba molesto por haber perdido contra Mukuro- ''maldito ilusionista de cuarta me las vas apagar''- Hibari detuvo su tren de pensamientos de como matar lenta y dolorosamente al cabeza de piña, cuando oyó una risa detrás

-Jajajaja ave-san esta llevando traje de sirvienta jajajaja- dijo un chico cabello afro , se estaba retorciendo de la risa en el suelo, pero de pronto sintió un aura asesina haciendo parar su risa de golpe

-Herbívoro estas muerto- hibari iba a sacar sus tonfas recordando que no las tenia, maldijo a Tsuna, aunque igual podía golpear a Lambo

-De…debo re…sistir- la pequeña vaca comenzó a llorar por el miedo

-Hey ahoshi que haces tirada en el suelo- de pronto apareció Gokudera

-´´Genial mas herbívoros molestos´´- pensó Hibari decidió irse de ahí al parecer el guardián de la tormenta no había notado su presencia

-Hibari no sabia que se te daban por esos gustos- hablo animosamente Yamamoto

Gokudera que estaba entretenido con Lambo, que se le había colgado en su pierna gritando que lo salvara y el peli plateado ya se estaba comenzando a molestar porque lambo esta ensuciando sus pantalones con mocos, subió su cabeza y cuando vio a Hibari estallo en carcajadas

Hibari ahora si iba matarlos, se abalanzó contra Gokudera, Yamamoto reacciono y se puso en el medio de los dos

-Hibari será mejor que te tranquilices, además no quiero golpear a una mujer- dijo con una gran sonrisa

Esta ves Lambo se rio junto a Gokudera- Hibari parece mujer, Hibari parece mujer – Lambo comenzó a cantar olvidado el miedo que sentía hace un rato

-Hibari no sabia que tenia esa clase de gustos que extremo!, pero igual te seguiré considerando un amigo al extremo no me importa los gustos que tengas- grito Ryohei

El pobre guardián de la nube ya estaba apunto de explotar ahora le iba a dar a todos una paliza-malditos herbívoros los voy a matar

-Mas te vale que no hagas eso o empeorara tu castigo- dijo una voz detrás del pelinegro, cuando voltio vio a Tsuna con una sonrisita divertida

-Buenos días jyuudaime – dijo alegremente el peli plateado

-Buenos días Gokudera, buenos días chicos- saludo con una sonrisa a sus demás guardianes- Hibari no te dije que me trajeras el desayuno

Hibari soltó un gruñido y dio media vuelta y se fue; Tsuna estaba de lo más divertido porque el ex prefecto estaba que echaba chispas y para su mala suerte no podía hacer nada hasta que acabe la semana

-Jyuudaime sabe por qué ese fanático de las peleas esta usando traje de sirvienta

-Eso es porque yo se lo ordene y Mukuro también esta usando uno

Todos miraron a su jefe sorprendido sin entender del porque haría algo así. Tsuna al ver la pregunta silenciosa que tenían todos en sus ojos respondió- eso es porque ellos no me obedecieron, yo les dije que no debían de destrozar nada, ni mandar a nadie al hospital en su misión; sin embargo, lo hicieron, ahora están cumpliendo con su castigo que es que: sean mis esclavos por una semana- al terminar todos miraron asombrados al castaño por dar semejante castigo, no solo los estaba obligando ser sus esclavos sino que también les hacia vestir un traje ridículo; definitivamente desde ahora obedecerían al castaño.

-Eso es bastante extremo Sawada,

-Me parece divertido

-Lambo-san también quiere tener esclavos

-Ya era hora que aprenden algo de disciplina

Tsuna les sonrió a sus guardianes- bueno chicos voy a mi cuarto, Mukuro ya habrá terminado mi baño, chau- tsuna se dirigido a su habitación mientras que los demás guardianes iban al comedor a desayunar

* * *

Tsuna se encontraba alegremente tomando su desayuno, Hibari se encontraba mirando a otro lado molesto y Mukuro por otro lado se encontraba con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, realmente lo ocurrido horas antes habían dejado a Tsuna y a Mukuro muy divertidos

Flash back

Herbi...Tsunayoshi-sama aquí esta el desayuno-

-Déjalo ahí Hibari ahora salgo-se oyó la voz de Tsuna del baño

-´´Donde estará esa piña molesta´´- hibari miro a todas partes no había ningún rastro del ilusionista

-Ahh mas fuerte Mukuro- el pelinegro se sorprendió de escuchar la voz de Tsuna, se acercó a la puerta para escuchar-mas abajo, ahh si ahí,- Hibari estaba molesto que diablos estaban haciendo ahí- Oh Tsunayoshi-sama esta muy duro, déjeme que le ayude- el pelinegro no lo soporto mas, que se creía esa piña bastarda para hacerle eso a SU castaño porque si era suyo, hace un tiempo se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Tsuna y por eso no dejaría que nadie se lo quitara. Abrió la puerta, de suerte no tenia seguro, y entro

-MALDITA PIÑA DEJA A MI TSUNAYOSHI- pero lo que vio Hibari lo sorprendió , tsuna se encontraba sentado en el suelo solo con una toalla mientras que Mukuro estaba detrás de el con las manos en su nuca

-¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto el guardián de la nube molesto

-Me estaba en el baño y me queje que me dolía el cuello, Mukuro se ofreció a darme un masaje-explico un poco aturdido el castaño por lo que acababa de decir Hibari- y ¿porque en le baño?- pregunto Hibari, le parecía ilógico ya que pudieron hacerlo en el cuarto

-Mukuro dijo que mejor acá- Tsuna se alzó de hombros sin tampoco entender mucho, por otro lado Mukuro tenia una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro

Hibari lo comprendió, Mukuro tenía todas las intenciones del mundo de molestarlo y Tsuna había contribuido a su plan sin darse cuenta de nada al ser todavía muy ingenuo

-Oya oya y dime ave-kun que es eso de dejar a tu Tsunayoshi- dijo con una gran sonrisa, su plan había salido mejor de lo planeado no esperaba que Hibari dijera semejante cosa

-Es cierto Hibari por que dijiste que soy tuyo que yo sepa yo no te pertenezco- dijo un poco malicioso- a no ser que… Hibari-san sienta algo por mi- dijo inocentemente Tsuna llamándole como antiguamente lo hacia, Mukuro lo miro sorprendido al parecer no era tan ingenuo, ¿cuando había cambiado tanto?

Hibari no dijo nada dio media vuelta y se fue- Hibari recuerda que no te puedes ir del cuarto sin que yo te lo ordene- el castaño ya imaginaba que después de eso su guardián iba a salir del cuarto molesto. Hibari se paro en la puerta y dio un gruñido, definitivamente después de esta semana iba a matar a Tsuna

Fin del flash back

-Bueno ya termine de comer ahora vamos a la oficina , donde me ayudaran con todo el papeleo- los tres salieron del cuarto hacia la oficina

Cuando llegaron a la oficina los dos guardianes se sorprendieron de las enormes pilas de papeleo. Tsuna se sentó y comenzó a coger varios papeles y los puso en dos filas- esta es de Hibari- dijo señalando la de la derecha- y esta de Mukuro- señalando la de la izquierda- todo esto de todo lo que han destrozado en sus misiones – los dos miraron las enormes pilas de papeles – mas le vale comenzar ahora porque faltan otras mas. Los dos lo miraron shockeados eso no era posible no podían haber destrozado tanto, ¿o si?, Tsuna miro la cara de sus guardianes, ¡ahora sufrirían lo que el sufría todos los días!- si ustedes lo destruyen ustedes lo arreglan y ya no se queden parados ahí y comiencen- los dos guardianes reaccionaron y comenzaron hace el papeleo

Cuatro horas después los dos pobres guardianes seguían haciendo el papeleo sentía que en ves de avanzar el papeleo aumentaban; no había cuando acaben

-Chicos será mejor que tomemos un descanso vamos a comer- dijo Tsuna con una alegre sonrisa, por mas esclavos y por mas castigos él no era un tirano y veía que sus guardianes ya se estaban muriendo de hambre. Los dos asintieron y siguieron a Tsuna al comedor.

El comedor como siempre era un lugar ruidoso, ya casi todos los guardianes estaba ahí solo faltaba Hibari y Mukuro, y claro su jefe. Los tres entraron por la puerta Tsuna por delante y sus dos guardianes detrás, los demás guardianes al ver a los otros dos no evitaron soltar una risa, hasta Chrome que ya había visto antes a Mukuro, ya que este le había pedido ayuda con la ropa.

-Jyuudaime que bueno que ya vino

-Si Gokudera ya me estaba muriendo de hambre

Los tres se sentaron Hibari y Mukuro lo más lejos posible de los demás, ambos tenían un aura asesina que decía que debían ahorrarse sus comentarios o terminarían muertos, pero claro no todos pudieron captar la señal.

-Jajajaja la cabeza de piña también tiene un traje de sirvienta, parece más como una mujer que ave-san- dijo lambo señalándolo riendo a carcajadas

-Parece que quieres morir - dijo Mukuro con un tic en el ojo

Hupiaa Tsuna-nii protégeme – Lambo corrió donde Tsuna abrazándolo

-Mukuro ya recuerda lo que te dije, mejor tranquilízate sino quieres usar ese traje por un mes- Lambo le saco la lengua a Mukuro, este le salieron varias venitas, pero no hizo nada por el aura amenazante que tenia su jefe

Todos comenzaron a comer, pero de repente la puerta se abrió mostrando a un Dino muy feliz

-Hermanito por fin he podido venir para pasar tiempo contigo, cuanto te he extrañado- Dino corrió hacia a Tsuna para abrazarlo

-Dino… me es…tas as…asfi…xiando- dijo Tsuna que ya estaba casi morado por la falta de aire, Dino lo termino soltando por la aura aterradora que sintió, miro donde venia y casi se desmaya por lo que vio

-No puede ser debo estar soñando, si eso debe ser Kyoya nunca usaría un traje así,-voltio hacia el otro lado- Mukuro también!, si esto debe ser un extraño sueño-

-Dino no estas soñando Hibari y Mukuro si están vistiendo traje de sirvienta

-QUEEEEEEE!- grito Dino en la oreja de Tsuna ya que todavía lo tenia agarrado

Idiota suelta a jyuudaime, casi los dejas sordo-

-Lo siento mucho Tsuna- Dino lo soltó- es que me sorprendió mucho que esos dos nunca usarían algo así- Tsuna le explico todo a Dino-jajajaja ya veo, creo que por pasar mucho tiempo con Reborn se te está pegando sus cosas

Tsuna al escuchar eso tuvo un aura depresiva, él también se había dado cuenta, pero que otra persona se lo diga lo deprimía, Dino sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, miro a los demás y todos tenían una mirada atemorizante dirigidas a Dino, a ninguno le gusto nada que Dino deprimiera al castaño, todos querían mucho a su jefe, hasta los dos guardianes mas problemáticos que eran la nube y la niebla, lo querían aunque no lo demostraban

-Esto Tsuna solo lo decía de broma tu no te pareces en nada a Reborn – dijo Dino nervioso tratando de reparar su error

-En serio lo crees- Tsuna se animo al escuchar eso

-Claro él es un demonio sádico sin corazón, tú no te le pareces en nada

Tsuna se alegró enormemente. Dino dejo de sentir el aura aterradora y suspiro- ´´parece que lo sobreprotegen mucho´´- sonrió, le pareció muy bueno que su hermanito tuviera tan buenos guardianes, con eso no tenia que preocuparse mucho

-Dino por que no te sientas para que comas

-Claro- Dino se sentó al lado de Hibari- Kyoya debo decirte que te ves muy lindo en ese traje lastima que no tenga mi cámara-

El guardián de la nube en ese momento quería lanzarse sobre el potro bronco, pero no podía, tenia que esperar que terminara la semana para matarlo, ya estaba haciendo una lista mentalmente de todas las personas que quería matar, la lista la encabezaba Tsuna, quien era el que lo había sometido a esta humillación.

Todos comieron en paz, pero después de un rato comenzaron hacer un alboroto, Tsuna acostumbrado a todo eso no dijo nada y siguió comiendo. Después de almorzar Dino y Tsuna se dirigieron a la oficina de este ultimo- quédense ustedes dos aquí por si los necesito- los dos guardianes asintieron con fastidio y los dos jefes entraron a la oficina.

-Todavía no me puedo creer que hayas hecho que esos dos se pusieran esos trajes

-Tuve que amenazarlos para lo que lo hicieran, esta es la única forma que entiendan que no pueden hacer lo que quieran, tenía que darles una lección ¡antes que termine enterrado en papeleo!

-Debo decirte que es un castigo muy creativo, con esto seguro aprenden

-Eso espero o si no Reborn me mata

Los dos jefes estuvieron hablando por largo rato- Dino quieres algo de tomar- si me encantaría-Tsuna hizo sonar una campanilla, los dos guardianes que se encontraban afuera entraron

-Que desea Tsunayoshi-sama- pregunto Mukuro

Ante esto Dino abrió la boca sorprendido, su hermanito también los estaba obligando a llamarlo así, si definitivamente se le había pegado mucho de Reborn

-Tráigannos un poco de te- los dos de mala gana hicieron una reverencia y se fueron

-Parecen otros, quien creería que ellos actuarían así algún día, porque no traje mi cámara- suspiro deprimido

-No te preocupes Dino yo me encargo de tomarles foto para un posible chantaje-dijo con una sonrisita malvada marca Reborn

-''Hermanito aunque no quieras te pareces mucho a Reborn´´- pensó Dino con una gotita en la cabeza

Minutos después ambos guardianes trajeron el té, Hibari fue el que lo sirvió

Muchas gracias, pueden retirarse- ambos hicieron una reverencia y se fueron

-Mmm esta muy bueno el té, probablemente lo hizo Kyoya, se le da muy bien esto

-Se ve que lo conoces mucho- dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa triste, que no noto Dino

-Bueno un poco, yo fui el que lo entreno así que pasaba bastante tiempo con el aunque al principio no me quiso a su lado y me quería golpear cada ves que me veía , luego ya no me decía nada y solo me ignoraba

-Ya veo, se ve que te agarro confianza- dijo deprimido el decimo vongola, muy dentro de el quisiera tener esa confianza con hibari, como la tiene con Dino

-Digamos que si- Dino sonrió al recordar los viejos tiempos cuando Hibari lo quería matar y luego ya se fueron acercando mas, hasta que lo dejaba entrar a su casa, sin quererlo asesinar en el proceso; si los buenos recuerdos

-Que bueno que se lleven bien, yo quisiera acercarme mas a él, aunque lo mas seguro que quiera al final de la semana asesinarme

-Jajajaja no te preocupes con el tiempo se le pasara el enojo y si te quieras acercar a el hazlo, una ves que logres entenderlo te llevaras bien con el, no están malo como parece

-Lo intentare, gracias por decirme eso

-No te preocupes para eso están los hermanos para apoyarse

Los dos siguieron hablando, hasta que el celular de Dino sonó, era Romario diciendo que tenia que ir urgente.

-Lo siento Tsuna ya me tengo que ir

-Ya nos vemos entonces

-Claro, vendré cualquier día , tu también puedes ir cuando quieras, como sabes mi casa es tu casa

-Gracias Dino – Tsuna sonrió

-Ciao

-Ciao

Dino se fue y Tsuna llamo a sus dos guardianes- ya que Dino se fue tenemos que seguir con el papeleo. Los tres se pusieron hacerlo, Mukuro fue por la cena del castaño, ya que Hibari había ido en la mañana por el quedaron hasta altas horas de la noche haciendo el papeleo

-Por fin termine y coma vas tu ave-kun

-Yo ya termine hace rato piña- hibari como había sido jefe del comité disciplinario ya estaba acostumbrado al papeleo

-Kufufufu te crees mejor que yo solo por haber hecho mas rápido el papeleo,

-Yo soy mejor que tu en todo

-Porque no lo probamos- los dos estaban apunto de pelear, pero un suave ronquido los paro

-Parece que nuestro amo se quedo dormido

-Tch herbívoro débil

-Creo que será mejor que lo llevemos a su cuarto- el ilusionista se acercó a Tsuna con intención de cargarlo , pero la voz de Hibari lo detuvo

-Tócalo y te asesinare aquí mismo

-Oya había olvidado que es tu Tsunayoshi, pero yo lo vi primero a si que me pertenece

-Eso no me importa él es mio y no te atrevas a tocarlo

-Eso ya lo veremos, pero mejor no hay que pelear a menos que quisieras usar estos trajes por un mes

-Hn- Hibari a aparto a Mukuro de Tsuna, y lo cargo estilo princesa, no se sorprendió cuando sintió que no pesaba mucho, el castaño se veía bastante delgado después de todo

-Haz algo y abre la puerta

-Tu no me das ordenes- Mukuro le envió una mirada asesina a Hibari, pero esto ni se inmutó, Mukuro fue a abrir la puerta, no lo hacia porque se le ordenaba Hibari, sino por Tsuna

-Los dos lo llevaron a su habitación, le quitaron la corbata y los zapatos

-Deberíamos ponerla la pijama

-Ni se te ocurra maldita piña, vámonos

-Kufufufu solo era una sugerencia alondra no te molestes tanto

-Hibari no dijo nada, estaba muy cansado como para discutir con Mukuro. El guardián de la niebla al ver que el otro no iba a hacer pelea no dijo nada mas y se fue

* * *

Así paso una semana Mukuro y Hibari cumplían todo los que le ordenaba Tsuna, algunas tareas eran fáciles como prepararle el baño, traerle la comida, la tarea mas tediosa era hacer el papeleo, ya entendían porque él se quejaba tanto, era horrible , eran montañas de papeles que nunca terminaban, lo que si era una tarea en extremo difícil, como diría el guardián del sol, era enseñarle a Lambo la tarea, ya que al tener 8 años aun estaba en el colegio, ellos dos se turnaban para enseñarle, Tsuna los había amenazado para que no lo hicieran nada a la vaquita, así que los dos tenían que sacar la paciencia de quien sabe dónde para enseñarle a Lambo, tuvieron que hacer de todo para no golpearlo por no saber ni si quiera la tabla del cuatro, otro cosa que era difícil era soportar las burlas del smoking bomb el junto con lambo los paraba molestando sabiendo que no podían hacerles nada

-Bueno ya hoy es el ultimo día del castigo espero que hayan aprendido a comportarse, porque la próxima le diré a Verde que invente una pócima para darles oreja y cola de gato por un mes y encima les haré usar un traje mas corto del que llevan

Los dos tragaron pesado, no se volverían a tomar las advertencias de Tsuna a la ligera

-Los dos terminen con ese papeleo y ya se pueden ir

Los dos terminaron al mismo tiempo, siempre que hacían el papeleo competían quien acababa primero, siempre terminaban en empate, a Tsuna le parecía gracioso lo infantiles que podían ser los dos, a pesar de que eran los mas temidos guardianes, eran los mas infantiles, claro después de Lambo. Los dos ya estaban en la puerta cuando Tsuna hablo-Hibari te puedes quedar un rato quiero hablar contigo

Mukuro se fue dejando a los dos solos

-Que es lo que quieres

-Quiero preguntarte algo

-Habla que no tengo todo el tiempo

-Quería preguntarte sobre lo que dijiste la otra ves, sobre de que yo era tuyo

Hibari se quedo en silencio, había pensado que el castaño lo había olvidado, pero al parecer no era así. La verdad era que Tsuna no había dejado de pensar sobre eso y no había podido preguntar a Hibari porque no había visto la oportunidad apropiada, por eso esta era la oportunidad perfecta para aclarar todo

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- Hibari se negaba de decirle la verdad , se sentía tan humillado de sentirse así, él era un gran carnívoro no podía estar sintiendo cosas de herbívoros; sin embargo, no era así y por eso no quería que lo vieran así

-Claro que si tu dijiste que era tuyo, que significa eso, acaso te gusto

-…..-

-Por favor respóndeme, porque tu… tu me gustas mucho - Tsuna al decir esto se puso completamente rojo, por fin se lo había dicho, lo que había estado guardando por un año, que le gustaba; el no sabia cuando ni como pero en algún momento comenzó sentir cosas por su guardián, descubrió que él lo quería mas que como un amigo, ese sentimiento era mas fuerte por el que había sentido por Kyoko, nunca se lo había querido decir por miedo por ser rechazado, pero cuando Hibari había dicho eso Tsuna se había sentido inmensamente feliz, dándose cuenta que era correspondido.

Hibari se encontraba totalmente sorprendido por lo que había dicho Tsuna, no esperaba que él le dijera algo como eso, pero y ahora le debería decir como se sentía, lo mas apropiado seria que si, aunque Hibari nunca había sido bueno expresándose

Hibari…- Tsuna comenzó a entrar en pánico el pelinegro se había quedado completamente callado y lo mirara fijamente, tal ves se confundió, tal ves había mal interpretado las cosas, tal ves…

-Deja de torturarte herbívoro- hibari le pareció gracioso lo fácil que era leer a su castaño, porque si era suyo había decidido a decirle que es lo que sentía y que no lo dejaría ir con nadie jamás- o debería decir Tsunayoshi-sama- todavía eran las 11:55 faltaban cinco minutos para que se acabara la semana de castigo

-Hibari por favor respóndeme- Tsuna ya se estaba impacientando, hibari siempre era directo, ¿Por qué justo ahora quería dar tantos rodeos?

-Ya te dije que te dejes de torturar, tu crees que yo le diría algo así a cualquiera

Tsuna abrió los ojos sorprendido, técnicamente le estaba diciendo que le gustaba, aunque era indirectamente, pero eso era lo más que podías esperar de Hibari

-Tu eres mio y de nadie mas

-Si soy tuyo, y lo seré siempre

Los dos se acercaron y se besaron, primero fue un beso lento y casto luego fue aumentando de intensidad, Hibari pidió permiso para entrar en la boca de Tsuna y este acepto gustoso, este saboreó toda esa cavidad entrelazando su lengua con la otra. Tsuna le era muy difícil seguir el ritmo a Hibari después de todo este era su primer beso. Los dos se separaron por falta de aire y el reloj sonó ya era medianoche la semana de castigo había terminado

-Parece que ya no soy tu amo

-Tu siempre serás mi amo y yo el tuyo

Tsuna sonrió , se juntaron y se volvieron a besar ahora mas lentamente, saboreando el momento.

Pasaron dos semanas desde que Tsuna castigo a Hibari y Mukuro, él ahora se encontraba leyendo algunos papeles

-Ciaossu- saludo un bebe de traje y sombrero negro

-Reborn ya te dije que no te aparescas así

-Siempre tienes que estar atento a todo, pero dime como te fue disciplinando tus guardianes

-Muy bien gracias a mi idea tengo menos papeleo

-Y cual fue esa idea

Tsuna le contó a Reborn todo lo ocurrido esa semana

-Parece que estas aprendiendo Tsuna-sonrio Reborn

Si ahora esos dos se comportaran muy bien

Tsuna sonrió satisfecho la idea que tuvo le trajo muy buenos beneficios había disminuido el papeleo y descubrió que Hibari sentía lo mismo que el

_Esa semana de castigo había sido muy provechosa._

FIN


End file.
